The electronic component is preferably associated with the electric motor of the individual wheel drive. The individual wheel drive serves for driving a wheel, in particular a single wheel of the motor vehicle. For example, the motor vehicle has at least one driven axle, which has a plurality, usually two, wheels. An individual wheel drive is then associated with each wheel of the driven axle, so that the wheel can be driven by means of the individual wheel drive. Accordingly, a separate electric motor with a separate electronic component is associated with each wheel of the driven axle.
By use of the individual wheel drive, it is possible to drive the wheel that is associated with the individual wheel drive independently of other wheels of the motor vehicle or of the driven axle. For this purpose, the electric motor is operatively connected to the wheel, in particular rigidly and/or permanently. The electronic component serves for operating the electric motor. In particular, the electronic component comprises a power electronic unit, by means of which electric energy can be supplied to the electric motor.
For example, the power electronics unit is designed as an inverter or at least has such an inverter, with the inverter converting a direct current of an on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle to an alternating current or a three-phase alternating current, which is subsequently supplied to the electric motor. Whereas the vehicle electrical system has only one phase as well as a neutral, the electric motor has a plurality of phases, in particular exactly three phases. In addition, the neutral can be provided. The vehicle electrical system is understood to mean, in particular, a high-voltage electrical system. Said high-voltage electrical system can be present in addition to another on-board electrical system, in particular a low-voltage electrical system. In comparison to the low-voltage electrical system, the high-voltage electrical system is characterized by a higher voltage. Whereas, for example, 12 V is used for the low-voltage electrical system, the high-voltage electrical system preferably has a higher voltage, in particular at least 18 V, at least 24 V, at least 36 V, at least 48 V, or at least 60 V. Higher voltages can also be provided for the high-voltage electrical system, such as, for example, at least 250 V, at least 450 V, or at least 800 V.